R.D.M War Arc
This is the R.D.M War Plot Flashback "Sanctuary" Klaus created the R.D.M clones and moved it to Norway so that no one knows, as he blocks everything off to create an army full of robots He became more ruthless since he killed his mother, Grey Chase. He ended up with an army and killing many in various country and conquering them, while Bill quit his other job to become an agent. Klaus became number "one" in the government list, as he goes far by murdering agents with his blood on his hands. Derrick, Steel, and Conor try to track him down many times, as Klaus fended him off his R.D.Ms and nearly had the upper hand against them. "Providence (Part 2)" Klaus robots are attacking Calimonia, as Providence Accord took care of many. Derrick sees Hendrix's arms are broken by Klaus robots as Hendrix stays at Hawkins home to become a soldier in the future, as Derrick sees Klaus is becoming dangerous "Arm Fist" Klaus have been in a hiding, as Derrick and his team destroy many R.D.Ms, as it turned out to be a trap. He found the location of Klaus's latest operations in Organ City, Lotus Park, Plague Union and many that he's planning to cause chaos. "Call The Shots" Klaus hideout is in the tunnels, as Derrick battles him. He knows Klaus is doing this, for a long time. He has no idea how to shut down the R.D.Ms, as he is defeated with a scar on his eye and sent to Linguistic Asylum. 2 years later, Klaus escaped. Before Hendrix Linguistics, Klaus attacked many countries and stolen drives to send hitman on companies, a few of them killed. Derrick and his team fend off Klaus henchman and defeated with Klaus gone on the run again. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins go after Klaus, as he uses a bomb to destroy the city, as Derrick and his team fend off the R.D.Ms. Hendrix's anger destroys the building, as he survives but Klaus dies, but suddenly. Klaus survives into the Asylum and escaped. Hendrix uses an EMP to destroy all R.D.Ms in the world, angering Klaus, that his robots will take a long time to rebuild, as he improves them. Hendrix is not happy that the R.D.Ms are still here in the streets, hurting people. Season 1, Klaus is in a hiding for 2 years, Wield Of Iron, Klaus let Sarah have the R.D.Ms to complete her plan, but failed, as she is defeated by Doctor Hawkins. Arms To Fill, Hendrix sees many R.D.Ms robots underground but offline, as they were alive attacking both Hendrix and Lane, who is after the tenon. Between Season 1 And Season 2, Klaus ends up making deals with Lane and has a business to make his plans in motion. They ended up killing the Mayor of Cyprus, on the same day that Bill is defeated by Hendrix, in an explosion that he survived. Derrick knows that Klaus is back and ready to kill more, as Providence got attacked by him. Hendrix decided to go with his team instead. Season 2, The Crossway, Hendrix went rogue after he killed Cain, which turned out to be Lane. R.D.Ms try to keep Hendrix stranded in the other city, as the Defected group likes to help Hendrix to hunt down Klaus. City Of Union, Klaus makes another deal with Lane with weapons, as Hendrix finally found him. His team fends him off, as Klaus escape with his plan. Ages Of Discrimination, Lane let his assistant take control of the drones, Hendrix and his team destroy it, making Lane and Klaus timeless. Place Of Tails, Klaus and Lane have a chemical experiment enough, as Hendrix and his team find them, after rescuing hostages. Klaus and Lane defeated them, as they escape. Long Mass, Lane found generators that can spread gas all over the city, as he escapes to fend off Hendrix team with the R.D.Ms helping too. Willing To Join, Zuto is stealing money enough for Klaus and Lane to continue his plan, as he plans to steal more money in Canada, as Zuto is captured and defeated by Hendrix in a long car chase that he tries to escape. Rogues Of The Ages, Klaus and Lane launch toxic gas to poison Russia and many people. Cut Case, Klaus entering the tank, as Hendrix and his team uses a big fan to wipe out the gas, as Lane mothership damaged but got away. Klaus uses a tank and almost killing Hendrix but with the help of destroying his tank, Klaus escaped as well. Rages Run Deep, Hendrix found Lane's mothership as his men and R.D.Ms are protecting him, as Klaus is absent after his tank is destroyed. Lane poisoned Hendrix as he leaves with his mothership gone. Pawns Go Dark, Hendrix destroys the R.D.Ms to clear the path for his team escape from Providence and R.D.Ms, who fight against each other too. Beneath The Sick (Part 1 And Part 2), Lane is using his mothership to destroy many buildings and history stuff, as Doctor Hawkins saved Hendrix from being targeted by everyone, thanks to her truth. Providence goes to stop Lane, to support Hendrix to destroy the mothership. Lane dies as Hendrix is cured but down, as he is okay at the end. Between Season 2 And 3, Klaus knows his mad, as he goes to do dealings with Colombia and killing many other people with his R.D.Ms. Doctor Hawkins\s house is destroyed by Klaus and his R.D.Ms to him distract for the Ninja, which Hendrix's team to defeat the other and finding the Sensi to end the war. Klaus decided to partner with Aiden, as he agrees with many things. Season 3, Back Beyond The Light, one year after Lane's death, Klaus killed the military leader as Doctor Hawkins knows this is going too far, as they found Klaus is hiring someone again. They also need to take out, Klaus before more will happen. Hendrix's Secrets, Aiden stealing cars and gadgets just to keep him distract for Klaus to continue his plan. The Prodigal, Klaus appears with his R.D.Ms to battle against Hendrix, as Cox is defeated. He collected the rockets as Aiden's men got it and Klaus fend off Hendrix and nearly killing him. Travel State, Aiden tried to kidnap the mayor but failed as Hendrix stops him. Sanctuary, Doctor Hawkins is kidnapped by Klaus and Aiden, as she tried to spy on them in the castle, but failed. Bill tells everything about Klaus's past to Hendrix, about killings his own mother and making a robot army. Dark Passage, Hendrix, and his team destroy the castle, as Klaus and Aiden escape with the R.D.Ms missiles attack with the switches. Snow-Land Bye, Hendrix found his brother, Felix who is a CIA agent who is kidnapped by Klaus R.D.Ms, Doctor Hawkins and his team go there to catch up to Hendrix, as Bill confronted his brother and is killed by Klaus, as the buildings are destroyed with his plan ruined again. He nearly killed Hendrix, as he defeated Klaus but he is gone, as Hendrix is down. Disharmony, Klaus wants Aiden to get an arrest, as he retrieves the switches for his R.D.Ms to go crazy, he escaped with two agents killed. Hendrix knows Klaus will pay for this. Guise Will Be Guise, Klaus decided to kidnap Hendrix's mother, as he got angry and in a rampage to kill Klaus, as he is injured by him, he escapes as the R.D.Ms gone crazy and started hurting everyone in every country. Life Or Death (Part 1 And 2), R.D.Ms gone crazy, as Derrick and his team defend and fend off the R.D.Ms in Providence, to use a force shield. Hendrix went after the virus name Darius, who is created by Doctor Hawkins, the mother. He is sent back to his dimension, Oracle found the R.D.Ms transmission in Norway, as Doctor Hawkins team goes to destroy the R.D.Ms transmission and ending it for good, as they tried to defend it but failed. Klaus is killed, by Hendrix Cybernetics, after Derrick sees Hendrix dies into the buildings, as he survived ending the war. Aftermath Aiden puts Hendrix brother into prison for a month, it turned out that Aiden will use nuke codes to launch it into other countries. He failed and is defeated by Hendrix and Providence Accord. Legacy Through the war that may have long been over it left a legacy. People still remember murders because of the R.D.Ms The destruction and rebuilding of Cain's company is renamed to Cain's Project Company Hendrix tells to his kids, as they know about the R.D.M invasion in history class. It turned out to be a bit right until Hendrix tells the story in Nathan and Natalie's school. Doctor Underwood still remembers Klaus, as many enemies will follow into his footsteps, a year later, She tells it Scarlet, who know uses the Cybernetics about the R.D.Ms being different from another robot in the present. Category:Klaus Arc Category:Story Arcs